myroidfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ji12/Ji12 - Fanfiction - Ch3.3 Train Incident - Conclusion
(Note: Black text by Jason. Blue text by Josh.) Train Incident - Conclusion Josh: *Receives a call from Yukiko* Lost? Where are you? Give me a Landmark... Oh you are close to a train station. Yes that’s the one. It will take you near the house. I think Maiko is near the same one. Try to find her and Emiko. *Hangs up the phone* Are they unguarded?! *Josh stops what he is doing and heads for the train station while Yukiko and Mariko try to find it.* Mari: I can’t believe you got us lost! Yuki: I’m still new here, too, you know! Mari: So inept. Yuki: Quiet! ----- *Emotionally drained, Taleyni sits down beside her unconscious sisters, her eyes returning to normal. As she rests her head against the window, the train pulls into the next station where who should enter the car but Maiko and Emiko. Taleyni blankly stares at them, her face streaked with tears.* M: *surveys the scene* Taley! What happened? E: This is really bad... M: Block the door! *Emiko Calls Josh* E: Master, there has been an incident at the station! Yuki and Mariko? No... they aren’t here. Wait, I see them. Protect them? Master, this is involving Taley and her sisters. Hurry! Yuki: What is going... *Someone screams at the sight in the train* E: Get inside. Master said to. *Once all are inside the train car, the door shuts* Y: What’s going on? E: I don’t know... M: *Maiko checks on Chika and Alluvia* What happened Taley? Did you kill these men? *Looks around at the crowd forming outside* This isn’t good... T: *stares blankly for a moment* M..Maiko? They were going to... *looks at Alluvia & Chika* ...but I... *reaches out and rubs Allivia’s cheek* ...had to... *Taley looks up at Maiko sobbing* Maiko, I had no choice. They would've killed Alluvia and Chika. He used a small device that disabled them but it didn't work on me... it didn't... *sobs* Maiko, what if it had? We'd all be... He loves Chika so much. I had to stop them... *voice trails off* M: Tries to calm Taley* It’s Ok... You did what you had to. We would have done the same thing. E: The police will be arriving soon. Master is inbound, but he might not make it before them. *starts pulling down shades on the train windows* What device is she talking about? Y: *Looks around* She must mean this. *Picks up a small device* This is criminal Mariko...please look away. *pockets the small device* Mari: What is going to happen to her? M: I don’t know... possibly destroyed. This happened years ago, too, but this was more self defense. But... I don’t know now... *Taleyni can't help but overhear Maiko’s words & lowers her head to stare at the floor. She speaks in a somber tone.* T: It's kind of ironic you know. I was just talking to Alluvia about our true purpose. Now I know my purpose was to sacrifice my life for my family. I'd gladly do it again. I just hope Jason doesn't hate me and can forgive me for... *Taley grows silent as her tears continue to fall, hitting the top of her leg and the floor* M: *not realizing her words would have that affect* Taley, I didn't mean... *after a moment Maiko realizes Taley is talking about herself, Alluvia and Chika as if they were all alive. Even Maiko knows MyRoids don't die, they're simply activated/deactivated. She knows Taley's words aren't normal and decides to let Josh know as soon as she sees him. She also has another thought. The 3 girls on the bench in front of her will be her new family for a long time, maybe from now on... She decides that Taley may not even know yet about Jason's decision. Jason? Where is he?* M: *As reassuring as possible* Don’t worry Taley, I won’t let anything happen to you. After all... you are going to be my onee-san. Call Jason and let him know to come here. Ok? T: I don't understand. Your Onee-san? *gives Maiko an inquisitive look, but calls Jason on her phone and tells him what happened the best way she can in her emotional state* Ok, Jason is on his way. *Just hearing Jason's voice has a calming effect on her.* Y: I don’t see the big deal. They will surely see it was self defense. E: It doesn’t work that way here. Y: She has rights. E: This isn’t Wallachia! We are not accorded the same rights. There are people working to that equality, but it is a long time off. Y: I see. Mari:Yuki? *Yuki thinks for a moment* Y: I got it! *pulls the device out* Let’s see... ok... *scans himself* It gives a shutdown code... *thinking for a moment* Ok! Taley, whatever you do, DO NOT talk to anyone about what happened. Mariko, she protected you and saved me. Ok? Mari: *Picks up on what Yuki is doing* Are you sure about this? Y: Yes. *Hits himself with the device, reverting back to Yukiko unconscious* *T looks up at Yuki to answer and sees the device in his hand, but before she can protest, he uses the device on himself and drops to the floor as Kiko.* M: *Looks over Kiko* Well she seems ok. I guess now we have to hope master beats the police here. *A banging is heard on the train door* Dang... E: *checks the curtain to see the police outside the train* I have to let them in... *As the police enter the car they take in the scene and Taley covered in blood* P1: What happened? M: *stands up to face the police officers* (Don’t fail anyone now...) A group of armed people tried to abduct the unconscious ones on the bench and the ground. They were thwarted by her. *Points to Taley* P2: It looks to me like she went berserk and murdered four men. M: That’s not it at all! P3: And why should we believe you? In fact, I don’t believe you at all. Mari: Because it is the truth! P1: And who are you kid? Mari: Kid? I am Princess Mariko, Fourth Princess of Wallachia! And she... *points to Kiko* ...is princess Kiko, Third Princess of Wallachia!! *All three officers laugh* P1: Do you have any ID little princess? Mari: *in an icy tone* Peasants do not make requests of royalty! P1: We will see about that. *runs a quick search on the Wallachian Royal Family and finds both Mariko and Yukiko pictured* My apologies your highness... What assistance can I offer? Mari: A man named Josh, from AMB, will be along shortly. See that he is given no problems. Once he has retrieved the MyRoids, you may proceed with a coroner and cleanup crew. Now go! P1: Of course I will comply, but this is a crime scene. Mari: *angry* You question me again!? I will have your badge for this atrocity! P1:N-no ma’am. I meant no disrespect... *The officers comply with Mariko’s orders* *Once everyone is taken care of, Josh reports to the officers that he will work with him on all the details of the case.* *Jason arrives at the station. He sees Josh talking to some police officers. Jason tries to walk over to Josh but is stopped.* Let me through! You don’t understand... *Josh hears the commotion and motions for the officers to let him through.* J:*runs up to Josh* What the hell happened? I got a cryptic phone call from Taley and rushed here as fast as possible. *Josh gets Jason to calm down and explains the situation in brief.* Josh: I’ll explain in detail on the way back to the lab. We’ll be leaving soon. ----- *Josh gets everyone back to the lab* J:Prioritize getting these three back online. Taley ...tell me everything that happened. *listens to her recounting* You did the right thing, but the lack of restraint is the troubling part. I have to keep you here until you are better. Your family is going to be fine. Maiko is going to watch over everything until you get back. I will let Jason know it is for your safety that you are staying here. You understand correct? *Taley nods her head that she understands and asks to see Jason. Josh tells her it’s not a good idea at the moment until they know if her emotions are stable or not.* *Josh finishes up with Taley, and goes to find Jason in the observation room* ----- Josh: They will be ok, but Taley is going to have to stay here until we figure out what to do with her. I’m also sending Maiko home with you once Chika and Alluvia are cleared. We got lucky this time. J:Thank you Josh. I know you’re doing all you can for her. I can’t thank Yuki and Mari enough for their help, as well. Without it, this would have turned out a lot different. I wanted to tell you, on the way to the lab, I caught a glimpse of Taley’s eyes. They look different now, somehow clearer and less chaotic... Josh: I’ve noticed that. I think I have a theory, but I need to test it. I think she just needs to learn to control it... *While Josh & Jason are finishing their discussion, Maiko walks into the observation room.* Maiko: Please excuse the interruption, I thought Jason should know, they’re almost done with Alluvia and Chika. Josh: With the chaos of today, I’ve almost forgotten something. Please come here Maiko. *Maiko approaches Josh & he whispers something in her ear. She then turns and looks into Jason’s eyes. A small flash washes over her eyes for a mere instant.* Josh: Alright it’s done. You’re officially Maiko’s master. Just remember what we discussed earlier today. *lovingly rubs the back of Maiko’s head and points his finger at Jason* Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to go check on Yukiko. *walks back to the lab* J:*left alone, Jason looks at Maiko* M: *stare* J: ... M: *stare* J: ... (Ok, so now what) M: *stare* J: Maiko, I want to thank you for what you did today. Taleyni is very important to me and I love her very much. M: *smiling* There’s no need for thanks. I did what I had to, the same as Taley. A: *walks into the room with Chika after being released, gets a wry smile* I hope I’m not interrupting, hehehe. *ecstatic, Jason hugs & swirls Alluvia in the air, then kneels and hugs Chika tightly* J: I’m so glad you’re ok! A: Master... *blushes* C: Onii-chan! Chika was so scared! J: *tearing up* I almost lost you girls today... A: Master, it’s ok now. *Alluvia places her hand on Jason’s shoulder* C: Onii-chan is squeezing Chika so hard. J: Oh sorry! *quickly stands, and wipes his eyes* What do you say we head home, ok? C: Where’s Taley-nee? J: She’s gonna be staying here a while until she recovers. Don’t worry, Taleyni is in good hands. Maiko, since this was earlier than planned, I know you probably still have belongings to move. After we get settled in at home, let’s go get them. *all four leave the lab & head home* Category:Blog posts